Catching Fire (My Version)
by Backup Zebo
Summary: What if the Rules for the third Quarter Quell had been different, what if not only did previous winners have to go back in but also one regular tribute…. (First Story, Not good at summaries. First chapter not great but give story a chance.)
1. Chapter 1

**Catching Fire (My Version)**

**What if the Rules for the third quarter quell had been different, what if not only did previous winner have to go back in but also one regular tribute….**

(Takes up after Peeta as volunteered instead of Haymitch)

Katniss' P.O.V.

"And now for the last tribute", Effie Trinket says too cheerfully. Both genders have been put into the same ball. All eyes in the square are on Effie as she slips her dainty hand into the ball. I gaze around at the numerous faces staring up at that platform and I wonder which teenager will have their life cut short. Which family is about to lose their loved one forever.

"Jamila Melano!"

Jamie's P.O.V

The kids in front of me move out of the way to make a path to the peacekeepers that are waiting in front of the stage, none of them looking me in the eye. My face is expressionless but not because I feel no emotion, in fact, I feel many. They range from anger to calm, from terror to tranquility. I feel so torn between these that I feel nothing at all. I **do** feel the entire square's gaze settling upon me but I do not look around. I simply walk to the stage with my chin up and head high. As I stand upon the stage I briefly scour the square for the one pair of eyes that could grant some feeling of warmth to a mind that has become numb, but I do not find them. We are told to shake hands and are roughly shoved into a car and in turn onto a deserted train platform

"Wait, we get to say goodbye!" I hear Katniss exclaim. I breathe a quiet sigh of relief, I know no one would have come; the one person that might have is nowhere to be found. As I glance around I see Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket appear surrounded by peacekeepers. They usher us onto the train and shut the doors behind us.

Katniss's P.O.V.

This new tribute, Jamila, she looks…somewhat pretty in an unusual way, I have never see her before. She has the grey eyes of The Seam, she's tall, taller than me, her face is almost symmetrical,with a faint scar above her lip. Her hair is mostly light brown but she has a slight blonde streak, suggesting she spends a lot of time outside. I make a decision not to have her as an enemy.

I watch her movement as we are ushered onto the train. She makes little noise but takes confident strides. She sits opposite Peeta as I gaze out of the window, we are left alone as Effie and Haymitch leave our carriage.

"Peeta Mellark", Peeta says offering a handshake, a real one.

She looks sceptic and shakes his hand warily.

"Jamie Melano, I know who you are, don't worry", Jamie says with a hint of a smile.

"You seem to be taking this whole thing pretty well" notes Peeta, sitting back in his chair.

"I've got nothing to lose".

It is dark by the time dinner is served on the familiar mahogany table. As we sit down I notice the mark I left when I almost stabbed Haymitch's hand, it seems like a lifetime ago.

Jamie's P.O.V.

Laid out before me is the largest amount of food I've ever seen in my life. We are served some sort of reddish broth that tastes of tomatoes, then there is a turkey that has been stuffed with duck, my mind flickers back to the last meal I had, a weak soup and a morsel of bread. Over the meal Effie tries to make small talk that ranges in everything from the weather to ducks.

"So, Jamila," Effie asks me in her overly cheery tone, I exhale tiredly.

"What do you make of all this?" Tired and irritated, I reply:

"There's more food here than I've been able to put on my family's table for over three years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not So Different**

Katniss' P.O.V

I like this girl, maybe we're more alike than I first thought. Not much is said after that until Effie suggests that we watch the other reapings, none of us particularly want to, but we decide we might as well know what we're up against. District 1 has one of the largest pools but a girl with a dangerous look in her eye and a man who looked like he snap me with one hand are chosen from the winners circle and a girl twice my width and height is chosen from the crowd.

"Gloss and Cashmere, brother and sister, won their games in two consecutive years," Haymitch explains. A woman with her teeth shaped into razor sharp looking fangs and a man even bigger than Gloss are chosen from 2. They also send a weak looking boy who could not be older than fourteen.

"What's up with her teeth?" Jamie asks.

"During her games she ripped the throat of her opponent in hand to hand combat using her teeth and became famous for it," Haymitch answered once again.

District 4 contributed the handsome and arrogant Finnick Odair, a hysterical brown-haired woman who was replaced by an eighty year old woman and a handsome, dark haired and eyed seventeen year old boy named Marco Stellan. As they go on I notice Jamie begin to nod off. I nudge her slightly before Effie can give one of her famous lectures on manners. "I'm exhausted Effie, it's been a long day. See you guys in the morning," she says giving me a faint lopsided grin.

I head for my room shortly after, only to be awoken by nightmares of sharpened teeth and mutated rats a few hours before dawn. I know there's no point in going back to bed so I head back to the carriage we were in last night. Once I step through the door I notice a tall figure staring out the window.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask.

"Nightmares," Jamie replies.

"Maybe we're not so different, you and I," I state.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep on my first night either, from I what I can tell we both provided for our families, we're the same age…. And….. we're both scared,"

"He, maybe you're right," I get a full lopsided smile that seems to light up her face.

"Good news, smile like that at the interview and the audience will fall in love with you," I say and I mean it.

"Thanks, but I've got a little bit to go before that," she says smiling faintly. I don't know why I am choosing to be somewhat friendly to this girl but I suspect that she is reasonably trustworthy. What other reason is there?

** Backup Z.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mysterious**

We sit and talk for a little while and I manage to gleam to information about her life. Apparently she lived with her grandparents and older sister after both her parents died in the same mine blast as my father. She made a living helping people at The Hob, particularly Ripper and Greasy Sae. She spoke of helping Ripper lift crates of alcohol and lifting Greasy Sae's black cauldron onto its place on the table, in return Ripper would give her liquor to trade and Sae would give her a small pot of soup to take home. She seems determined but pessimistic and I decide to trust her. I don't know how else to put this so I'm blunt.

"Haymitch and I are going to try to keep Peeta alive, I owe him that much after…."

"After Haymitch decided to keep you alive last year?" she cuts me off. I nod as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like Peeta's got another bodyguard," she smiles, I know that moment that I've made the right choice. After two and a half hours we return to our respective compartments and get dressed before breakfast.

Jamie's P.O.V.

As I make my way back to my compartment I fidget with the leather bracelet HE gave me. NO! I mustn't think of him I'm never going to see him again anyway, why am I even still wearing this? But no matter what I do I just can't bring myself to take it off. After all it's the only thing I have left that reminds me of home….. Home, the little run down shack three miles from the Victor's Village. I wonder what Grandfather and Granny are thinking; Are they worried? Devastated? Angry? What about Ripper and Greasy Sae? Have they found someone new to do their heavy lifting and odd jobs? And what about HIM? Did he have tears in those mischievous blue eyes when I was called? No matter how hard I try, I just can't keep those blue eyes, that blonde hair and that cheeky lopsided grin out of my mind. Oh! What I wouldn't give for one last moment, one last hug, one last joke with him. I suddenly decide to never take off that leather bracelet until I take my last breath and maybe not even then.

Katniss' P.O.V.

Jamie arrives ten minutes after everyone else, as she walks in I notice tears in those intelligent, grey eyes. She speaks only when spoken to. As she picks up her spoon I notice a particularly deep looking scar running from the knuckle of her index finger on her right hand, and wrapping around her wrist. Yet again another question added to the list on this mysterious girl **(no pun intended)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Golden Hair**

Jamie's P.O.V.

I hate waiting. Waiting gives you time to think and I certainly don't need any more of that. But as I sit in this thin robe I might as well contemplate my opposition. That girl from 1, a definite danger, not to mention the girl, Cashmere and the man-mountain, Gloss. The fourteen year old boy from 2, he looks weak, but then again, so did Finnick Odair, and we all know how that turned out. I don't recall District 3. The smug looking boy from 4, I hate him already, probably thinks he is God's Gift to man. What was his name? Martin? Marcus? I don't even remember.

My mind wonders back to the last time I saw Him. In the meadow, the day before the Reaping, talking about what we would do if we were called.

"You have to take care of them," I had said.

"Your family? Of course I will… If you promise the same," he assured me, "Why do you think they're sending three this year?" he asked.

"Well, three's an awkward number… Just li-"

"Just like thirteen," he finished.

"They're warning us. They're trying to threaten us," I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Snow's trying to say that they can still quash a rebellion and destroy a district. Like they did with 13….." We sat in silence, with his arm wrapped around me, pulling me close and holding me tight. I was almost convinced that he'd never let go.

A voice from behind me jolts me out of me thoughts.

"Hello, my name's Elia. I'm your stylist," she says. I stare down at the bracelet as she moves in front of me.

"Beautiful eyes," she says in calming tone, as she gently lifts up my chin to view my face. I offer faint smile in return.

"Ah, you should smile more often," she says. I look at her for the first time and take in her appearance. She has tanned skin, she is dressed in all black, black trousers, a black shirt and a black jacket that looks to be made of leather. The only thing that looks out of the ordinary is her golden hair that falls far below her shoulders and is kept off of her face by… a mockingjay pin.

**Okay, so, I personally think the last two chapters are possibly the best I've written. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could leave a review,**

** Backup Z.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showtime!**

Jamie's P.O.V.

"FOOD!" I cry when I see a table laden with the stuff.

"What!? Like you're never hungry! Being poked and prodded is hard work!" I try to justify myself as Elia stares at me. I half run to the table and hastily take my seat, not bothering to wait for my stylist. I eat ravenously, stopping only to take the occasional breath and drink.

"So," I ask between mouthfuls, "What do you plan on dressing me in? I swear if I'm in miner's outfit, I'll hit you over the head with the hat!" I smile as she bursts out laughing.

"Just as well I'm not planning on it," she replies. We both laugh this time.

"Seems you're not as formidable as I first thought," she says.

"No, you see, I'm quite loveable once people get to know me," I say. We sit and chat for a while, well, she talks, I eat. After about an hour she starts my preparation for the opening ceremony. She recalls my prep team, Gaius, Benita and Fawkes. After another hour of being poked and prodded, Elia takes over. She simply pulls my hair into a sleek ponytail, leaving just my side fringe alone. She then blindfolds me and leads me to a different room. She dresses me and takes off my blindfold. I'm dressed a one-shouldered number, with a faint flame pattern running through. I run my fingers through my fringe, a habit I've developed for those amazing times when I've nothing to say.

"Do you like it?" I almost forgot Elia was there.

I have no words so I just nod breathlessly. My hand instantly goes to my right wrist; where I find, to my relief, the leather bracelet.

"We're going to light you up too," she states. I whirl around and shoot her a genuine smile. We head down to the Remake Centre, (the area that houses the tributes and horses before the ceremony begins) without another word. I step out of the elevator and glance around. The scene is quite comical, with the victors all socializing and the new tributes glued to the chariots, all aside from the Careers of course. I stride over to twelve's chariot, where I can be nosy in peace. Or so I thought. A voice from behind startles me. I pretend I didn't hear and incline my head slightly, so that I can see the other side of the chariot; where I spy Finnick Odair annoying Katniss.

"Ahem," says the voice. I turn around slowly, to address the voice.

"Marco Stellan." Marco! That was his name!

"You are…." He says, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Jamie Melano," I reply turning back to the horses. Why is he still standing there?

"Do you need something?" I ask turning back to him. His face no longer has that smug, arrogant look it had before, but more of an uncertain, and insecure one.

"It's just that there's no one at my chariot, and I saw you here alone so I…uh…. Came over," he says. He is dressed quite similar to Finnick, but with a few notable differences. He wears a thin tunic with fishnets draped over it, and he wears a plain necklace with, what looks like a model fishhook on then end.

"I better go," he says. Is it bad that I feel slightly guilty.

"Wait!" I call, he turns around.

"It's Marco, right?"

"Yeah. Umm… Jamie isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Well…uhh.. Y-You look great Jamie,"

"Thanks…"

"Good Luck,"

"You too…." And with that he leaves.

Somewhere a recording announces that it is time to mount the chariots. Katniss and Peeta appear beside me and we step into the chariot. Cinna, Portia and Elia appear and Cinna places a small device into Katniss' hand.

"It will light up all of your outfits. Act like a team out there, ignore the crowd, act like you're all having a conversation. Okay?" We all nod in unison. Suddenly the wheels begin to turn and we begin to move.

As we enter the public view, I remember what Cinna said and do the first thing that comes to mind.

"The wheels on the chariot go, round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the chariot go round and round; aaalll daaay looonng!" I sing. Katniss and Peeta burst out laughing and so do I. We continue to make up verses as we go along. Half-way through the journey, Katniss presses the button illuminating us. We hear a collective gasp from the crowd around us, but we don't stop laughing until President Snow begins to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jamie's P.O.V.

After Snow completed his speech, we were taken on the final circuit of the oval. When we pulled up to the Training Centre at long last, Cinna, Portia and Elia were there waiting for us. when we stepped off the chariot, Cinna wasted no time on congratulating us on our performance.

"I don't know what you said up there, but it was either completely ridiculous or hilarious," he smiles.

"Probably both!" I reply and all of us laugh. I turn my head slightly and catch Marco's eye. He smiles and shoots me a thumbs up. I smile and laugh slightly back at him.

"Jamie? Hello?" Peeta asks and nudges me.

"Yes! What? Of course I was listening!" I defend myself.

"Haymitch wants to introduce us to someone," he says, looking at me oddly.

"Okay…uhhhh… let's go then," I say hastily. We head over to where Haymitch is talking with, who I think are the Victors from 11. The man, Chaff, I know to be Haymitch's "bottle buddy" as I call him. The woman, Seeder, has beautiful, dark brown skin, she looks strong and fit, but there is also a kindness in her golden-brown eyes. She embraces Katniss and exchange a few hushed words. Then suddenly, Chaff plants a whopping kiss upon Katniss' lips. Haymitch doubles over laughing and Seeder has a huge grin upon her face. When he comes toward me with open arms , I step back and extend my hand instead. We both laugh and I get a good look at this joker. He has the same colour skin as Seeder, stands well over two meters and one of his arms ends in a stub at his elbow, where an axe hit him in his Games. Almost immediately after that we are ushered into an elevator by Capitol attendants. Two people get in with us. One is Joanna Mason, the other, Marco Stellan. As he steps in he smiles and comes to stand beside me.

"What did you say out there?" he laughs.

"Oh, I simply stated the fact that the wheels of the chariot move in a circular motion," I answer seriously. I look at him to find him choking back laughter. The sound comes too soon and he has to get off.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says

"See you," I say. We stand there for a second smiling at each other, when Joanna asks:

"You getting off or what 4," I turn to see her stark naked. My expression must have been funny because I hear Marco laughing.

"Yeah…. I am… Night Jamie," he smiles.

"Night Marco," and with that he leaves. We stand awkwardly in the elevator, until Joanna leaves, winking at Peeta. Once the doors close, Katniss whacks him on the arm and I burst out laughing at the look of indignation on her face. I choose to ignore their conversation and think of my own with Marco. As the bell in the elevator chimes to announce we have reached our floor, we step out and find two Avoxes awaiting us. My stomach churns with anger as I see the full extent of the Capitol's cruelty. Avoxes, the cursed souls who have had their tongues cut out for supposed "treason". I notice Haymitch, who was standing there when we got out, clutching Katniss' wrist and, as I follow her gaze; I find to my absolute horror that one of the Avoxes happens to be Darius, one the best souls I knew. This shakes me a little, but it takes a huge toll on Katniss, who's face no longer bears the indignant look it had retained in the elevator, but more of a look of seething anger that recedes momentarily. She removes her wrist from Haymitch's iron grip and storms to her room. I follow soon after, get changed and head back downstairs before dinner.

We have all finished dessert when Haymitch says;

"We need to know what you can do, kid. Last year we knew what Katniss could do with a bow and that Peeta had talent with camouflage. What's your secret?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Talent**

Jamie's P.O.V

"I can use a sword, that's my secret," I reply. Haymitch stands and strides over to a disused table, he picks it up and breaks off two legs.

"Show me," he says throwing a leg to me. I pluck it out of the air and look at him quizzically.

"Stand up and come at me," He says slowly. I stand up from the table and make my way over to where he stands, we push back a couch to make room and take up our positions. He charges toward me without any word of warning and almostcatches me off guard… **almost**. I deflect his attack and launch one of my own. I aim for his shoulder but he deflects my stick away, I stumble slightly but regain my balance almost instantly. I sense something behind me and whirl around just in time to trap his stick against my shoulder with my own, I move my stick in a clockwise motion and twist his out of his hand. I continue with the motion and come to rest my stick upon his neck, forcing him to his knees. He gives a knowing smile and I let him stand up.

"Where'd you learn that kid?" he asks.

"My grandfather was adamant that we knew how to protect ourselves if we were called. He taught me to fight and taught my sister camouflage," I explain.

"Your grandfather was a smart man," Katniss says.

"Yeah… I guess he was… I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys tomorrow," I say. I head down the corridor toward the rooms.

Effie told me that, because we're from 12, we get the penthouse. As soon you step out of the elevator, you are greeting with the finest furnisher I have ever seen. A corridor on the right leads off to the competitors bedrooms. Go left and you head to Haymitch's and Effie's bedrooms. The living and dining rooms are the first things you see when you arrive. There is a humongous television hanging over the fireplace, with one couch, that's seats five people, and three swivel armchairs facing it. The dining section is on the other side of the room. The far wall is simply one long floor to ceiling window. There is one huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the corridor with my bedroom there is a glass staircase, which, presumably, leads to the roof.

I walk to my bedroom, get changed and lie in bed for a while. I think of what will await me tomorrow, I can only wonder what this must be like for Katniss and Peeta. Having to go back in after being promised a life of peace upon winning. Sick. I think once again of home, before I force myself to stop. If I do go down, I go down kicking and screaming, I won't give anyone the satisfaction of killing a whimpering coward. I think of anything else grandfather may have taught me. He taught me to cook with extremely little, to make a fire and, of course, to fight. He taught me to play an old guitar that had had been in my family for generations. I don't remember him teaching that much to my sister, probably because he knew I would've never let her go in.

I drift in and out of sleep during the night. Eventually I give up and creep out of my room, I stand in front of the window in the sitting area, looking out at the mesmerising lights of the Capitol at night. My mind remains blank as I stare out the window. I must've stayed there for hours because, soon enough, the lights fade out as if they were bowing in honour of the most mesmerising sight of all; Sunrise…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First Day…**

Jamie's P.O.V.

I close my eyes as the rays of sunlight warm my face, I cannot help but open one eye so that I might catch a glimpse of the most colourful and peaceful time of the day. Some part of me wishes I could just stay by this window, not worry about how many tranquil times like this I have left. I press my fingertips on the glass and remain there motionless for another minute. I can sense someone treading lightly behind me and turn my head slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth. The footsteps belong to Peeta Mellark,

"Beautiful, isn't it. How so many colours combine into one majestic scene." I nod simply, not trusting myself to speak. I return my gaze to my window, only to find the sun risen. Turning my back on it, I return to my room, ignoring Peeta as I leave the sitting area. As I change my clothes, I glimpse my reflection in the mirror. I do not see the same, strong girl who smiled and made jokes that would lift those around her. No, I see a scowling, frightened child. I shake my head, furiously. I will not become this person! I will not let fear rule my emotions! I am Jamie Melano! I lift my chin and stand straight, assuming my full height. I will not bow nor bend to the Capitol! No one can change me or try! My mouth assumes my signature, sly grin. I finish getting ready and confidently stride out of my room, taking my seat at the dining table, where Haymitch, Katniss, Effie and Peeta are already seated.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, kid," Haymitch complains.

"Sorry, H, but I can't look as fabulous as you without time," I wink. He glares at me while I give him a cheesy smile.

"The Training Centre's different this time," he explains gruffly, "They spilt it in half, one side for the victors, the other for the rookies. If you show skill in the rookie side you get promoted to the victors side. Show 'em what you can do kid. Talent equals allies; and we need allies this year." Katniss begins to protest but Haymitch raises his hand to hush her,

"I don't care, sweetheart, you're gonna need help this year."

"Any new additions to the Centre?" Peeta inquires.

"Yeah," Haymitch answers, "A big obstacle course." I look at him quizzically.

"There's 5 half climbing walls, 3 fighting sections and a **long** set of… what're they called… Monkeybars?"

"Monkeybars?!" I ask astonished.

"That's what I was told… Expect a catch."

We head down around nine. Peeta, Katniss and I go alone. We stand in silence, each contemplating our own situation.

"Don't take notice of how good or bad the others are; just worry about yourself. Try everything," Peeta urges. I nod intently. I inhale deeply as the elevator reaches the Centre. As I step out, I take in my surroundings. This place is huge! Haymitch was right about it being in halves. A glass wall runs straight through the place, allowing tributes to watch each other, there is one steel door in the middle. The rookie side of the Centre must be at least 3 kilometres long and 3 kilometres wide. The different stations are placed regular intervals around the area. The station that consumes the most space is the gigantic obstacle course that runs for the full 3 kilometres of width. A peacekeeper escorts Peeta and Katniss to their own side. I watch as the heavy, steel door is opened and closed behind them. I am now alone.

**Sorry this is late, blame writer's block. :P. not great, but I finished this at 5 to 11. I'll try to be on time later.**

** Backup z.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time**

Jamie's P.O.V.

After about 5 minutes the Head Instructor, Atala, finishes her spiel and the group disperses. I look around, not knowing where to go. I consider the sword fighting section but the Careers are queued up to try it. I immediately discount the archery and knife throwing sections, I have never had talent in either. I look towards the back of the monstrous Training Centre and observe the survival/obstacle course. It is huge. Haymitch was right, the "monkeybars" run for 10 to 15 metres. I devise a plan. I move to the closest station to the course, the camouflage station. I listen to the instructor but focus my vision on those who attempt the course. It seems that they are timed and that the average time is around 15 to 20 minutes. The "monkeybars" seem to be booby-trapped; everyone gets halfway but lose their grip on the middle bar. I am so transfixed with the course that I don't even notice when Marco sneaks up behind me.

"You're gonna try it, aren't you?" he says. Startled, I jump back almost knocking over a jar of paint.

"What? No! W-why would you even think such a thing?" I protest.

"You're not a very good liar," he states.

"I know..." I admit hoping to change the subject. I fail miserably.

"Go for it. What's the worst thing that could happen? You fall on the middle bar like everyone else?" And with that he leaves.

I consider my options: stay here and watch or try for myself. I look at the first obstacle, a metre high wall if I gather enough momentum I could vault over it. The next is a slippery, slanted wall with a thin rope to pull yourself up with. Then there is a fighting section, from what I have learnt, I just have to make it to the other side. Then there are 3 more climbing walls, each higher than the last. Then the dreaded bars, two more fighting sections and one last, pointless wall, whose purpose is to drain energy.

There is no one waiting for the station, this is my chance. I walk to the starting point, then give myself 10 metres to run and build momentum. When I am ready I signal to the trainer, who starts my time and begin my run up. 9 metres, 8 metres, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… I launch myself at the top of the wall. I get a grip on the top and haul myself over. Continuing with my running, I sprint up the slanted wall, jumping off the edge. Immediately a trainer runs toward me, wielding a rubber baton. I sprint toward the other side. When the trainer catches up and swings the baton, I duck and launch my fist at his chest, winding him. I kick his leg and pick up his baton as he drops it. Turning, I run at the new wall and jump at the right moment, just catching the top and scrambling over. The next one is higher but has a few bricks sticking out for footholds. Without hesitation I grab the first brick and begin to climb, avoiding the bricks that I know will crumble. I make it to the top. It is wider than I thought, about 3 metres, I suddenly understand how to get over the next wall. I must launch myself toward the top of the next wall. I get what little momentum I can and jump. I almost miss but my fingertips graze the top and I climb over the top and free-fall to the bottom.

I land hard and roll to soften to fall. A platform leads up to the bars and I spare s second to think. If no one has made it by climbing along them, why not go over them. I grab the first bar with my right hand and the second bar with my left, I grimace as I pull myself up so that I can get my torso on top and pull my legs up after me. I must look extraordinary in this position. I carry on regardless, placing my feet carefully, jump over the middle bar and carry on. I drop to the floor once I have reached the end and draw my baton in anticipation of the next stage. There are two trainers on this stage, I sprint as far as I can before meeting the first trainer armed with a mace. I duck just in time as her weapon sails past where my head would have been. I swing my baton, catching her in the stomach and elbow her in the temple, knocking her unconscious. I continue to the other side and begin to scale the wall, exhausted. Suddenly, an arm catches my waist and hurls me back down, knocking the wind out of me. This trainer has no weapon but is twice my size. He launches a punch, which I avoid deftly. I duck and dive as he attacsk. Then picking the perfect moment, I swing my baton at his back when he stumbles after missing a powerful punch. As he turns, I launch my baton at his nose and ,then, at his shoulder, dislocating it. I turn and run to the wall. A rope hangs down, I grab it and position myself so that I can almost walk up the wall, it takes effort but I eventually reach the top. I don't bother to climb down the whole other side so I lower myself halfway and fall the rest. A claxon goes off signalling the end of my run. I tiredly raise my head to see my time. My mouth gapes at the screen projected onto the wall.

11 minutes 33 seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trust**

Jamie's P.O.V.

11 minutes 33 seconds, fastest time yet. I smile as I place my hands on my thighs and double over for breath. When I raise my head I find that everyone, including the victors behind the glass, are staring at me. As I look around at the faces I notice they all bear different expressions, some jealous, some astonished, some impressed and one is even smiling. No prizes for guessing who.

When I finally catch my breath it is time for lunch. Marco comes up beside me and applauds quietly.

"I told you so," he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, when he leaves Katniss arrives.

"Good job Jamie," she says briefly. We walk over to the eating section to find the victors have combined all of the tables into one, forcing victors and rookies to sit together. I sit with Katniss and Peeta to my right and Marco and Finnick to my left. As I converse with Marco, I notice Katniss speaking with the victors from 3. Beetee and Wiress I think their names are. As lunch goes on I am congratulated, mainly by victors, on my performance in the course. To my surprise, some of praise comes from Joanna Mason, 7's victor.

"I don't know if that was smarts or stupidity, but I do know that took guts. Nice one kid," she had said. Finnick Odair had raised his glass in my direction and nodded at me. The rookie Careers glare at me but I pretend not to notice. After lunch, the number of those trying the course rose significantly but the closest anyone came to beating my time was 14 minutes 47 seconds. As the queue for the obstacle course grows, I decide to take advantage of the vacant sword fighting station. It appears the instructor saw me fight in the course too because he skips the training dummies and goes straight into sparring. I learn new manoeuvres and techniques for getting out of sticky situations and learn better ways of blocking and deflecting attacks. I stay at the station for the remainder of the day.

That evening, during dinner Haymitch says,

"Good news, you guys are actually popular. Among the victors at least."

"I don't **want **allies Haymitch," Katniss complains. They argue until Effie politely tells them to shut up.

"Anyway, I heard you did good today kid, you too sweetheart," Haymitch says to both Katniss and I.

"I…uh….. I did okay, I guess," I say, I've never been good with compliments.

"She ran that course you told us about in ten minutes," Katniss states.

"That true kid?" Haymitch inquires pointing his fork at me.

"Well… eleven and a half," I say going red.

"No wonder you guys are popular," he says. I stare down at my plate for the remainder of the meal. As I walk down the empty corridor to my room I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around to see Katniss.

"Follow me rookie," she says walking past me to the stairs at the end of the corridor. I follow her up the stairs to the roof.

"Why'd you bring me up here," I ask.

"This is the only place I trust in this prison," she answers, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

"Don't get too close to that Marco guy, I don't trust him." I turn my head towards the dazzling lights of the city.

"Why not?"

"Tributes from 4 are always the most… cunning."

"He's the only friend I've had since my name was called."

"Believe it or not, Peeta and I consider you a friend," she says as she turns on her heel and leaves me with a lot to ponder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Jamie's P.O.V.

I lean against a pillar that holds up the canopy that covers some of the roof, and think about what was just been said. Marco... I don't trust easily… So, why do I trust someone I have just met? Can I trust him with my life? Will he be the one that takes my life? I have many questions that only the handsome boy from District 4 can answer. I spend little time under the canopy, not wanting to think too much of Marco. I make my way to my room and change into my pyjamas. I endure a troubled and broken sleep. Around six in the morning I give up and head to my window to watch sunrise again. As I pass the dining area I notice Haymitch unconscious, resting his head on the kitchen table. Heh, looks like I'm not the only the only one who can't sleep without aid. When I reach my window the sun is in the middle of its performance.

I remain at my spot long after the sun rises, not thinking of anything in particular, just images from what_**was**_my life. My sister laughing, the smiling, twinkling eyes of my grandfather and my grandmother's soft, gentle smile. I close my eyes, struggling to hold back tears. I press my palm against the glass for support and cover my eyes with the other. I take a second to compose myself. When I do, I stand straight and return to my room to get changed. I head down as soon as I am ready. As I take my seat I notice Haymitch is in the same position he was in an hour ago. I flick him with my finger and repeat his name until he wakes up.

"ARGGHHH," he yells in annoyance.

"You're not a pirate Haymitch, calm down," I say passively. If looks could kill.

Effie, Peeta and Katniss arrive soon after me. There is little conversation over the meal. The three of us head down to the Centre. We hardly speak in the elevator, only to wish each other luck once we reach the Centre. I make my way to the rookie side of the Centre, suddenly, I hear a voice call my way. I turn around and see Atala standing behind me.

"You won't be training here today," she says. I look at her quizzically.

"Huh? Why not?" I ask,

"Your mentor did inform you? Did he not?"

"My mentor wasn't very mentally active this morning." She sighs,

"Very well then… Due to the immense talent you showed in both the course and sword fighting station, you have been promoted to the Victor's Side of the Training Centre." I raise my eyebrows and my jaw drops. She beckons for me to follow. She leads me over to the steel door, where the fourteen year-old from 2 and Marco are standing. Why are they here? Atala takes out a card and swipes it through an opening under the handle. It clicks and opens silently. She ushers us through and speaks to us,

"The other trainers have been notified of your arrival, go to any station and tell them your name… Good luck."

"Thank you," I say graciously. She smiles slightly and leaves. I look around and find Katniss beckoning me over to the knot tying station. I begin to walk over but Marco pulls me back.

"Wait up, I am not being left alone in a room full of killers. Can I tag along?" I glance back at Katniss, who has her back turned to me. I return my gaze to Marco.

"Fine," I sigh, "C'mon." Together we walk towards Katniss. My heart begins to beat faster and my breathing becomes shallow; my face must show it because Marco takes my hand, squeezes it and, bending down, whispers in my ear:

"It's okay, don't be nervous. I've been watching them and none are as fast on the course as you, the closest they got was 13 minutes 53 seconds." He looks down and smiles at me. I squeeze his hand in thanks. Why do I trust you, Marco Stellan?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Marco**

Jamie's P.O.V.

I squeeze his hand one last time before Katniss sees us and we head to the knot tying station. When we reach it Katniss looks him up and down, frowns and turns to me.

"There still a divide," she whispers under her breath.

"What?" I ask, completely in the dark.

"Rookies and Victors still aren't… equal. There's two trainers at each station, the Victor's trainer is too advanced. You're better off to go with the Rookie trainer, stick to what you know here… and don't stray too far kid," she whispers. I nod to show I understand and glance around to find an empty station. Suddenly I get an idea and turn to Katniss,

"Keep an eye on Marco," I whisper, " Find out why he's here." She nods slyly.

Katniss's P.O.V.

Once Jamie leaves I turn back to the complicated knot I was trying to make, it's been tied, but not by me. Marco has not just tied it, he's used it too. He's made a lasso and has used the knot for adjusting the size. That's why he is here, a lasso like that could easily trap another tribute and it would not be hard to kill them once they are trapped. It looks like Finnick has been given his protégé some advice for the arena.

Later that day I take Jamie and Peeta aside and tell them my findings.

"We have got to watch this kid," I say, "I don't trust him."

"...Well, I do," Jamie says, somewhat fiercely, "Don't ask why, I just do." I look at her quizzically.

"I think we should just keep an eye on him. If he proves to be trustworthy, he's trustworthy. If he doesn't, he doesn't. Simple as that," Peeta says, sensing an impending argument.

"I agree," says Jamie. I exhale tiredly,

"….Fine."

Peeta's P.O.V.

Jamie hastily turns on her heel and leaves, as Katniss turns to leave I call her back.

"I'll keep an eye on Marco, why don't you go to the archery station. You look like you could blow off some steam," I say, she nods and leaves. I head over to the knot tying station, where Marco has been all day, and pick up some rope. I keep one eye on him and the other on my own work. His fingers move exceptionally fast as he manipulates rope into different shapes.

"You're pretty good," I say, "I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Marco Stellan," he says and we shake hands. He has a firm, confident handshake. "Thanks," he says, self-consciously.

At first glance, he strikes one as being confident, even arrogant. He has dark hazel eyes and curly, dark brown locks. He is tall, well-built and quite muscular. Finnick and he share the same skin tone. Overall he is very handsome. We talk over the course of the day. He is quiet, somewhat shy and quite a nice person. From what I've seen so far, he has proved himself to be trustworthy.

That evening, at dinner, I report back to the others.

"It's hard to tell but I think we could trust him."

"I don't want allies…" protests Katniss.

"Well that's too bad sweetheart," Haymitch says, sounding exasperated. I can feel an argument coming on, so I immediately change the subject.

"So, what will we do for the Gamemakers tomorrow, Haymitch," I ask.

"What? Oh, yes, that. I stand by the advice I gave last year. Make sure they remember you," he answers.

"What about me?" Jamie asks.

"You're talented with a sword and damn quick on the course, try one of those," he answers once again. Little is said over dinner and by eleven o'clock everyone is in bed but not necessarily asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Expectations**

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Why do you hate me sleep?" I huff as I sit upright in bed. Stubbornly, I grab a pillow and the blanket from the bottom of my bed and make my way to sitting area. Positioning the pillow carefully, I sit down on one of the swivel armchairs and turn toward the window. As I drift in and out of sleep, I note the subtle change in positioning of the moon over the hours. It becomes somewhat therapeutic and I become entranced quite quickly, however I do finally fall into an unbroken sleep.

"What are you doing here kid?" I open one eye groggily to find a dishevelled Katniss staring at me from one of the couches.

"The chair's comfy and faces my window, what's up with you? You look like you were dragged through a hedge backwards," I say. She smiles faintly and replies,

"Nightmares." We sit in silence for a few moments, until she asks:

"Why do call it 'your window'?" I'm caught off guard by the question.

"I have come here every night since we arrived in the Capitol."

"Why?"

"To see the sunrise, it's surprisingly comforting you know,"

"How?" I get up and sit beside her,

"Because I know it looks the same in 12. I know that my grandparents, sister and… Hunter, all see the same thing." My voice cracks slightly as I say his name, Katniss notices and puts her arm around my shoulder. It reminds me of how sister used to comfort me on stormy nights, when there was thunder and lightning, she would hold me tight and sit with me for hours on end, she would tell me the funniest jokes and I would always laugh. The memory brings tears to my eyes but I blink them back, determined not to look like a complete idiot.

After a while she begins to sing softly, I recognise the song as the lullaby she sang in the Games last year and as the lullaby used in 12. I join in and we sing together. She has one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard as we come to the final chorus, I stop wanting to enjoy her voice.

"You have a beautiful voice," I state, she smiles half-heartedly.

"Thanks, so do you." I look at her taken aback,

"You sure 'bout that?" I ask disbelievingly. She nods. We sit there a little while until Peeta makes an appearance,

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then," I say winking. They laugh in return. I head down the corridor leading to my room and get changed. When I'm finished I return to the dining area. As I step into the area I see everyone sitting around the television.

"Come here kid," Haymitch calls.

"What's up," I ask.

"They're saying what they think the tributes scores will be," he replies. I sit on the same swivel chair I used during the night. I look at the TV and find the blue-haired presenter Caesar Flickerman announcing Finnick's expected score.

"Based on his performance in his last games and his young age, Finnick Odair is expected to receive a score of… 10." The score is displayed in front of a smiling headshot.

"Next up is Marco Stellan, young, strong-looking, intelligent. He is expected to receive a score of… 8." 8… The same score that Peeta got last year. The following scores range from 9 to 6.

"And now for District 12." I sit straight and listen intently to the man with blue hair.

"Firstly, Peeta Mellark. Young, strong, creative, intelligent. Expected to receive… 9." I glance over to where Peeta sits beside Katniss on the couch. He expression reveals very little.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Where do you begin to describe the girl who won our hearts last Games? Will the star-crossed lovers both score highly? Katniss Everdeen expected to receive… 12!" I glance at Katniss, her eyebrows are raised and the is a look of mild surprise upon her face.

"And last but certainly not least, the newcomer from District 12… Jamila Melano. Young, tall, a determined look in her eye, strong and intelligent looking. She is expected to receive… 8." Same score as Marco.

"You could easily get higher than that, kid," Haymitch says.

"I'm not sure Haymitch." He turns to me angrily,

"Yes you could. With a sword in your hand you could easily get 10!" he exclaims. Effie suggests we eat breakfast and the rest of us happily oblige. We head down at twelve.

"Do I run the course or use a sword?" I ask nervously as we step into the elevator.

"Go with your gut," Katniss answers pressing the button marked "TC" for the training centre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: My Turn**

Jamie's P.O.V.

We don't speak much in the elevator. Suddenly it stops, I look at the floor number displayed on a small screen above the doors, 4. The doors slide open to reveal an expressionless Finnick and Mags, Marco smiles slightly when he sees me. We stand together at the back of the elevator.

"You see the scores this morning?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. He leans down and whispers:

"For the record, I think you could get a 10 with your eyes closed." He looks down at me and smiles. I smile back and he takes my hand. When the elevator reaches the Training Centre we walk out together. Atala is standing there waiting for us.

"Please follow me," she says. She leads us down a corridor and we come to a large room containing booths with numbers that correspond with the districts, carved into the side. Only three are completely occupied, they are 1, 3 and 5. I squeeze Marco's hand before I let go and Katniss, Peeta and I sit in 12's booth. I let Katniss and Peeta do the talking while I just sit quietly, trying to focus my mind.

"You okay, kid?" Katniss asks.

"The one thing I'm unsure about is the course. I completed the Rookie one but I only had time to gather a little information on it," I answer.

"And what was that?" she asks, lowering her voice.

"There's a net attached to one of the walls, designed to trap your foot. The trainers are a lot more skilled and wear padding this time," I say, doing the same. As soon as we finish our conversation, Atala walks to the top of the room. Everyone is silent.

"We will be starting with District 1, taking the Victors first. Once all the Victors have assessed we will start with District 1 and end with District 12," she announces. The male Victor from 1 is called and the procedure begins.

"Peeta Mellark." He stands and smiles half-heartedly at Katniss and nods at me. I look around at the much emptier room and get a nervous sinking feeling in my stomach, Katniss notices my expression and says:

"I felt as nervous as you did too, kid."

"You've got a lot more guts than I do if you just felt nervous," I say. She laughs quietly,

"You'll be okay Jamie, just keep your head and stay calm."

"That's the best advice you've given today."

"You've got more guts than you think, kid," she smiles.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Good luck," I say as she stands.

"Thanks, kid. You two," she smiles, I watch her as she leaves. I stare at the empty seat facing me and try to remember everything I have learnt but my mind is completely blank. Suddenly I get an absurd memory: sitting at my old desk at school, beside Hunter and both of us trying to memorise five pages of algebra in two minutes as the teacher walked around handing out tests. The memory is so absurd in fact, it brings a huge smile to my face. Amazingly, Hunter and managed to pass that test and, if I could manage that, I could manage anything. I glance around and find the Careers sitting in one booth: District 1's. I think about calling Marco over but he is talking with the Rookie from 3, Oscar Apylia. I watch the tribute's movement and expressions, something about this guy unnerves me, there is treachery in his steely blue eyes.

I watch as, one by one, names are called and tributes leave. Before Marco departs, he mouths something at me but I don't quite understand. As the number in the room decreases, I begin to feel calmer and more focused.

"Jamila Melano." Oh, God. I take a deep breath and stand, I look around at the now empty room and exhale. I am ushered out of the room and into the gigantic Training Centre, the glass wall has been removed but there is still two of every station.

Without hesitation I stride to the expert course and state who I am and where I come from. I walk about a four metres away from the starting wall and signal that I am ready. Setting off at a sprint, I place my hands on the wall and vault over in a long, fluid movement. Simple.

Using my momentum, I grab the rope and move quickly up the slope. Fighting next, I wait a moment for the trainer to appear but when no one does I move into the middle of the section. Suddenly, sensing footsteps, I whirl around, arm raised in protection against the anticipated blow of a truncheon. I duck as the trainer swings it at my head and grab it as they prepare for another attack. I grab it with both hands and fling the trainer to the ground, punching them in the face. I continue on my way and scale the next wall with ease. The higher one following it is harder. The bricks that I had used for footholds no longer exsist. I notice that as I turn the truncheon over in my hand, that one end is sharpened slightly. I stick it into a crack in the wall and, with great difficultly, slowly begin to move up the wall.

The top is about five metres wide. I look at the sizeable distance between this wall and the next and doubt my ability to make it over. However, I still run and leap off the edge and grimace as my torso hits the wall. I have managed to get a good hold on the wall and heave myself up. I drop down to the floor, keeping my legs loose to prevent injury.

I go to the bars and examine them. I am about to lift myself on top of them again until I notice that they are quite slippery. I move my hands to the side bars and pull myself up so that I can hook my legs around the top of the bars.

**Okay, I enjoyed writing this but I did do this from 20:00 to midnight. R&R, 2 reviews for a new chapter. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Pain**

Jamie's P.O.V.

As I slowly move toward the end of the bars, I begin to tire. My progress is agonizingly slow but eventually I reach the end and drop to the floor. I tiredly rise to my feet and grasp at the truncheon strapped to my belt.I take five steps forward and brace myself for my next opponent. I hear a quiet sound behind me and whirl around to find a trainer standing behind me, brandishing a rubber edged knife. As they raise it, I spot an opening and quickly swing my weapon at their hip.

The blow, however, fails to even wind them. The padding! Of course, how could I forget? I leap out of the way of another attack and lunge at an unprotected part of their body, under their shoulder. The pain must come as a surprise because they are stunned advantage of this, I lunge at their temple and knock them unconscious. I decide to swap my truncheon for the sword and test it quickly. It feels slightly different but I can get used to it. Suddenly, I hear an angry cry that I know belongs to my friend, Man-Mountain.

I turn around, sighing exasperatedly and leisurely make my way toward him, forgetting about my time momentarily. He has no weapons. As I am walking, I raise the sword to waist height and adopt a cheeky smile, daring him to make the first does not oblige so I run straight at him, sword raised and grimacing. Once I come within striking distance, I bring the blade crashing down onto the shoulder that I injured in our last meeting. He yelps in pain and anger and swings his fist at my face, sending me sprawling.

The pain on the side of my cheek is white hot. I raise my fingers to my cheek and find blood pouring out of the gash. Struggling to my feet, I glance around for my sword. To my horror, it is in my opponents meaty hand. Scrambling to my feet, I realise that I will have to wrestle it from him and to do that I must knock him off his feet.I drop my shoulder and run toward him, bracing myself for impact. I run straight into him and tackle him to the floor. Not only have I winded him but I have knocked him unconscious. I climb to my feet and grab the sword from him. I make my way to the final wall and begin to climb it, using the net.

Halfway up, my right foot becomes entangled in the net, costing me precious seconds. Suddenly, I feel a stabbing pain in my shoulder. I must have injured myself in the collision with the trainer stabbing pain in my shoulder and lose my grip on the net. I must have injured myself in the collision with the trainer.

It takes all my power to pull myself up using one arm but thankfully I reach the top without causing myself any other injury. There is a rope hanging down from the top of the wall but it stops a little above halfway. I won't be able to walk down again so I will have to just slide down and hope that I don't pain myself too much.

I take hold of the rope and swing my legs over the edge of the wall, wrapping them around the rope. Grimacing, I lower myself down the wall, as I reach the end I unwrap my legs and drop down as softly as I can but it stills sends a shooting pain up to my shoulder.

Panting, I lean against the wall and gaze up at my time.

**18 minutes 39 seconds.**

I close my eyes in despair and disappointment. After several seconds I open them and leave the arena.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Needles**

Jamie's P.O.V.

"What happened to you, kid?" Katniss asks when she sees me holding my shoulder and blood oozing from my cheek.

"The trainer I hurt last time…," I reply. Katniss nods, understanding, and ushers me to a seat at the dining table.

"What is going on out here?" asks Effie emerging from a corridor. She lets out a shriek when she sees me.

"Haymitch! We have a situation!" she yells.

"What is it now?" he asks. When he walks into the kitchen and sees me, he sighs. "I'll get the syringe," he says and turns on his heel. I begin to panic when I hear him mention a syringe, I have bad memories of the things. Meanwhile Katniss wets a cloth and presses it against my cheek.

"Hold it there," she orders. I press it onto the gash on my cheek and wince at the stinging.

Haymitch reappears with a small wooden box in his hand and kneels beside my injured arm.

"This is gonna hurt, kid," he says, gently moving my hand away. I don't even get a chance to respond before he jabs the needle into my shoulder. I yelp in pain and slouch in my chair.

"Wha-What w-was that?" I stutter as he places the syringe back into the box.

"How do you think that trainer managed to heal so quickly?" he says as Katniss helps me to stand. I lean heavily on her as she helps me to my room.

"You're tougher than I thought, Jamie," she says. I lift my head groggily in acknowledgement and fumble with the handle on my door until I eventually manage to open it. I sit on my bed but immediately fall backward, exhausted from the pain and exertion of earlier. Silently, Katniss pushes my legs onto the bed, covers me with a blanket and swiftly leaves. Too tired to question the sudden show of kindness, I instantly fall into a sound, dreamless sleep.

I wake with a start and sit up. Suddenly, I remember my shoulder and touch my shoulder. The skin is smooth and unblemished. Not a single scar remains nor do I feel any pain. I pull back the covers and sit up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I hear a knock and stand up.

"They're showing the scores, get up."

"I'm coming Haymitch, gimme a second," I sigh. I get dressed and head to the living area. Everyone is already seated around the enormous television, which shows Caesar Flickerman speaking with Claudius Templesmith over possible scores. I sit on one of the swivel armchairs and begin watching. They begin to announce the actual scores after a few minutes, the Victors are announced first then the Rookies.

I begin to daydream as the announcements drag on. Only when Effie begins to shush the already, mostly, silent living room, do I snap out of my trance.

"And now, my personal favourites, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers of District 12," announces Caesar.

"Katniss Everdeen- Twelve." I turn to look at her, eyebrows raised. She looks just as shocked as me.

"And the last of our Victors, Peeta Mellark…Twelve!" Haymitch turns toward them but Caesar has already resumed speaking, announcing the scores for the Rookies, beginning with District 1.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Storytelling **

Jamie's P.O.V.

I ease back into the comfortable couch and try to relax. The scores stay relatively low or medium, no one scores higher than eight- which is scored by District 4. I wait eagerly for my name to be read out. Eventually, after what feels like a lifetime, it is.

"And now, last but certainly not least, Jamila 'Jamie' Melano. The final tribute, with of score of…Nine!"

"That can't be right," I say. Haymitch and the others turn towards me.

"I got caught in the net on the final wall, I let a trainer land too many blows on me and I finished in my worst possible time… It just doesn't add up," I explain.

"What if?" Katniss starts. "What if the Gamemakers are setting us up…" Haymitch leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Go on," he says, interested.

"Jamie already made her point, her score was too high and so was ours," she elaborates, gesturing towards Peeta and herself. "It's no secret that the Snow doesn't like us, he probably either wants us dead or hated."

"Hated?" I ask, confused. "Think about it," Katniss answers. "If we kill some of the Capitol's darling Victors, the Capitol hates us, if kill each other, the Districts hate us. To win we'd probably have to do both."

"Provided one of us even survives at all" I say. Haymitch sits backs and nods grimly.

"So, what do we do?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," Haymitch answers. "We do nothing. You three smile for the cameras, answer Caesar's questions and try and make some sponsors like you. God knows you'll need em!" No one dares argue with him, not even Katniss.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to the people who try and make you look somewhat presentable," Haymitch says as he stands and heads for his room.

I sigh and turn to Elia. "It's that time again isn't it." She laughs and pulls me to my feet. "Ohhh yes, let's go, kid."

I take a shower as she lays a dress out on my bed. After what feels like a half-hour in the beautiful, warm shower, I step out and but on the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me. As I sit on the bed, waiting for Elia to start on my hair, I begin to fidget with my bracelet.

"Who gave you that?" she asks, startling me.

"My bracelet?" I look up at her, she nods. "My best friend… Hunter," I reply.

"I'm guessing you were close, you and Hunter," she says.

"We were inseparable… Why do you ask?" I say, curious. No one had asked about my life in 12 thus far.

"It's just, I've never seen anything like it before," she explains.

He had one too, expect it wasn't woven together like mine. He never said where he got it and I never asked. Anything else you wish to know about the piece of leather around my wrist." She chuckles, "One last question." I sigh jokingly, "Shoot."

"Why did you never ask him where he got them?"

"Hunter and I could write an equally embarrassing book on each other, but we had to keep some secrets. That might be why we got along so well, we never got offended when we kept secrets from one another. We had two families to feed, after all.," I reply. "We couldn't afford to fall out.. We needed each other. We used to escape to the Meadow when everything got too much"

"That's so cute!" she squeals. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"All done!" she exclaims after a few minutes.

"Wait? What? What's done?" I ask extremely confused.

"Your hair. You were so wrapped up in telling me about your bracelet, you didn't even notice when I moved behind you and started straightening your hair," she explains.

"Oh," I say sheepishly. Elia moves around and sits beside me on the bed. "I am glad you told me, though," she smiles. She pulls me into a much-needed, tight hug. After a few minutes, she releases me and stands up, smoothing out her clothes.

"Now, let's have lunch and discuss this interview," she says, firmly. "But, I'm not hungry," I complain. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I know, I'm as shocked as you are."

* * *

><p>I<p>

**IMPORTANT A/N: CHAPTER 18 HAS BEEN REPLACED. Sorry about the caps, but it must be done :)**

**don't forget to follow , favourite and review.**

**Backup Zebo :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bird**

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Who are you?" asks Elia.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say, completely baffled by her question. She leans back into her chair at the dinner table and sighs. This is the last question, the others were fairly straightforward- siblings, friends, interests. Easy questions, easy answers.

"You heard," she replies.

"I don't see how that matters in an interview," I say, eyebrows raised.

"Well it does and it doesn't, I suppose," she replies.

"You won't be asked directly, of course, but it does affect your answers. How the public sees you is important but you can't sell your soul for just one night. I recommend you be yourself, it sounds cliché but you're funny, kind, nice and there is also a sense of mystery about you, Ms. Melano, among the Capitol at least."

I sit back and try to take in the info Elia has given me. After a few minutes, I nod.

"So, I just have to be my natural, charming self," I say. She laughs and nods as she gets up from the table. I sigh and stand up too.

"Do I have to go," I groan.

"Unfortunately," Elia says, glancing at her watch.

"Showtime, kiddo!"

She ushers me into the elevator and presses the 'G' button. As the doors close I retreat into a corner and lean against the walls, thinking about what was happening to me.

The chime of the doors opening interrupts my thoughts, but before I can register where we are, in steps ,the one, the only, Marco Stellan.

Dressed in a cream-colored sailors shirt with the first few buttons undone, his fish hook necklace, a sea-green piece of cloth tied around his waist and loose trousers, he doesn't exactly look hideous.

"Hey, Jamie," he smirks, brushing his dark brown curls out of his eyes.

"Ahoy there, sailor!" I joke. He laughs quietly.

"I know, I know. My stylist wanted Finnick and I to look alike. Please, as if I am anything like that peacock!" he complains.

"No, I can definitely see some resemblance," I say, smiling.

"Excuse me?!" he says, in mock offense. I laugh at the exaggerated expression of shock on his face.

"The 'casual' running of fingers through the hair, the 'playful' smile and the 'oh-so-charming' smirk," I say. Marco laughs heartily and pushes me jokingly.

"I didn't realise you paid so much attention to my smile," he says, winking. I feel my cheeks and tips of my ears blush.

"Well…Um…I…Ahh," I stammer. The elevator dings saving me from myself. As I step out, Marco pulls my arm to the side.

"Can I meet you here after all the interviews?" he asks, sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay," I say, smiling softly. He smiles back and we sand there grinning at each other like idiots, until I feel Elia tug on my arm.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take her for a while," she says whisking me away from the elevator, and the idiot left standing alone in front of it. Elia marches me over to a couch and tells me to 'sit down and stay.' As I watch the other tributes, I can't help but feel… alone. In a room full of people I am lonely. All the female tributes look so comfortable and at ease in their gowns. I feel like, like a spare part that doesn't really have a use and is just kind of… awkward. But that's nothing new, really. I've always been awkward, no matter where I am.

After about half an hour Katniss and Peeta appear with Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta come and sit beside me and begin talking in hushed tones. Not bothered about listening to their conversation, I lean back and think of my fast approaching interview. The next few minutes pass in a flurry of activity as the first eight interviewees are whisked away closer to the main stage, and after another ten minutes the interviews get underway.

The Victors are interviewed first then it is the Rookies turn.

It is a long, drawn-out process that takes the guts of an hour to get through the first three districts. Caesar Flickerman is very careful in the questions he asks the Victors, brushing through their first games and focusing more on their lives after the horrific experience. He asks the Rookies simple questions, he asks about the rooms they stay in and how it feels to stand beside such "heroes" as he refers to the Victors. Everyone is polite and courteous, even Oscar Apylia, the cold, harsh-eyed boy from 3. Marco, of course, is completely at ease during the course of his interview but goes quiet and shy when asked whether he had a girl waiting for him at home, ears burning, he quickly answered no and Caesar moved on, smirking at the boy's response.

After roughly two hours, it's our turn. Katniss is whisked away first and is welcomed warmly to the stage by Caesar Flickerman. I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly even noticed the beautiful, snow white, wedding-like dress that Katniss is wearing. Truthfully, I pay very little attention to the actual interview, that is until, the very last moments, when Katniss shows us her dress. The flames climbing up her dress catch everyone's attention and the crowd begins to cheer. But they stop and fall silent when they see what her beautiful dress has turned into. It is now black, with beautiful feathers adorning it. She looks like a bird , but not just any bird… She is a mockingjay…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Unexpected**

Jamie's P.O.V.

At first there is a sense of awe in the room as the Capitol attendants are stunned into silence, just like the rest of us. My mouth forms a perfect "O" and I turn to Haymitch to see if he knew anything about this. The look he gives me suggest he wasn't completely in the dark.

A quick glance at Peeta shows that he definitely did not know about the "dress turning into a mockingjay" thing, but he instantly regains his composure. The crowd absolutely love it and it takes Caesar almost five minutes to get them to calm down. By this time Katniss has been moved to the side of the stage where the Victors are standing, the Rookies are standing on the opposite side, and Caesar is ready for the next interviewee.

The attendants rush Peeta on the stage, where he is greeted by an enormous round of applause. I try desperately to pay attention but I do eventually zone out. Instead, I trace the long scar stretching from my wrist to the knuckle on my index my finger. I can still remember the intense pain of when I first cut it, it was pure luck that that was I managed to escape with just that scar.

I tune back into the interview just before it finishes, I just manage to catch the word "baby." In this space of thirty seconds the crowd goes from being well-mannered to being on the verge of a riot. Caesar practically throws Peeta to Victor's stand and tries frantically to regain control over his crowd. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach when I realise that I am going on next and I begin to panic when an attendant pulls me toward the stage. Haymitch notices this and gives me a thumbs up.

When the crowd finally calms down, I am pushed onto the stage. This is it, nowhere left to run.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Jamila Melano!" Caesar exclaims. I smile nervously and walk to the stage, trying not to fall flat on my face. I make it safely to the chair and Caesar extends a hand and I take it gratefully as he kisses my cheek. We sit down and so does the crowd.

"So, Jamila, how are you finding your stay here?" he asks.

I smile nervously and laugh slightly.

"Please, call me Jamie," I say.

"Alright then, _Jamie_, how do you find our city?" he laughs.

"It's big and colourful and the food is very good," I say, smiling crookedly. Caesar laughs heartily and smiles back at me.

"Haha, very good, so Jamie, what about life back in District 12?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Caesar," I say sweetly. He laughs again, sitting back into his chair.

"Very well then, tell me about your family and friends."

I take a deep breath and begin speaking,

"Well, my sister and I were raised by my grandparents after my parents passed away. We were pretty close growing up, in fact, she was my only friend for a while."

"Oh, and why was that?" the flamboyant host asks.

"I…um… wasn't exactly what you call popular. I was kinda… different to the other kids. I only got my first friend when I was seven and they stuck around for about ten years so I must not be that hard to live with," I say, smiling sheepishly. I reach for the cup of water on the table and take a sip.

"You must not! Haha! And what about love?"

I almost spit my water back into the cup and sit back up.

"Excuse me, Caesar?!" I exclaim.

I don't have time for that stuff!" I say.

"Nonsense! There must be someone who caught your eye!" he prods.

"People have caught my eye, alright. But I don't allow myself to fall in 'love' with them!" I protest. I hazard a glance at the crowd, they seem to be enjoying this interview immensely.

"You should, Jamie. You really should… We are almost out of time, but I have two final questions for you: How did you get that deep scar?" he enquires, tracing the outline of the scar, just as I did a few minutes ago. I can't tell him the real reason, so I'll just make it up as I go along.

"Oh, this? I was a clumsy kid. My grandfather made pots and pans and one day I was playing in his workshop when I picked a red-hot piece of twisted metal, thinking it was fine. I dropped it pretty quickly but a droplet of half-melted metal ran down my wrist," I try to say it as convincingly as I can and judging by the look on my interviewer's face, I am a good actress.

"What's the other question Caesar, you said there was two." He suddenly remembers the last question and says:

"Oh, yes! Haha, do excuse me Jamie! It's about that beautiful bracelet of yours. Who gave it to you?" my fingers curl protectively around my wrist.

"My friend gave it to me on my birthday a few years ago and I never took it off since," I answer, now eager to finish the interview. There are a few "_awes_" from the crowd and even one from Caesar.

"Thank you for having such a lovely conversation with me tonight and, if I may say, such a charming and beautiful young girl like you would have no problem finding love, if she gave it a shot" he says taking my hand and standing, I blush slightly and give my best smile.

"Jamila Melano, ladies and gentlemen."

As I begin to walk toward the Rookie's stand, I remember something Haymitch said about being a team. Suddenly, I get the most absurd notion. I turn on my heel and begin walking toward Katniss and Peeta, no one tries to stop me, not even Caesar or the attendants. I feel all the eyes on the room on me as I reach the Victor's stand. Katniss gives me a nod of approval. Peeta and Katniss join hands and as Katniss reaches for Chaff's arm and Peeta reaches for my hand.

Suddenly, I feel someone stand beside me, I look sideways and find Marco, my shadow, beside me. I reach for his hand too, just as he reaches for mine. Our fingers intertwine and the other Rookies join us but Marco and I continue staring at each other almost completely oblivious to the roar of the crowd. I manage to look away from Marco to see everyone has joined hands, we raise our hands into the air. The government won't like it and Snow will hate seeing the tributes show even an ounce of unity. The crowd is almost deafening and eventually the attendants usher us behind the curtain and out of the view of the public.

"Nice one, kiddo!" says Haymitch as I near with Katniss and Peeta.

"I did okay?" I ask, sheepishly.

"You did very okay!" exclaims Elia, throwing an arm round my shoulders.

"And amazing work you too, that holding hands thing- Genius!" congratulates Haymitch turning to my compatriots from 12.

"Let's all celebrate!" smiles Effie.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later," I say, remembering my arranged meeting. They leave quite briskly and I hang around for a few minutes until all the Districts have gone, then I make my way to the elevator to meet Marco.

He is already there waiting and begins to applaud when I get near.

"Nice going, Jamie," he says, smiling.

"All in a day's work, Stellan," I laugh. He laughs along with me.

"So, what was it you wanted to say?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah, that! Um… I was wondering… do you want to team up… like in the Games," he asks, whatever bravado he had earlier gone.

"Like an alliance… Between 4 and 12?" I ask, clarifying.

"I was thinking with just us…" he says, quieter. My eyebrows raise at this suggestion, he notices and begins speaking:

"It's just… I trust you, Jamie… More than anyone else… I…I don't why, we met a week ago... It's just that I'm drawn to you and I don't want to be away from you. God! That sounds creepy!" My mind reels as I try to take this all in, looks like we feel the same way… No! It won't work, it can't. I can't just abandon Katniss, I promised I would help her protect Peeta. But, when I look up into Marco's eyes and I see so much… vulnerability.

Then, he does something I don't expect, he takes my face into his hands and kisses me. Very softly, very carefully, but for some reason, I kiss him back. Quickly, I realise what is happening and who the person is and where we are, but I can't pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me close around my waist. I breathe in his wonderful scent and relish the taste of his lips. A sense of relief washes over the both of us, like finally letting go of something that pent up for days. I feel warm and safe in his arms, just like I did with Hunter… Hunter! Suddenly, reluctantly, I pull away.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper softly as our foreheads rest against each other, "I can't." I break away from our embrace and step into the elevator. As the doors close, my heart breaks slightly…

**OOOOHHH! It happened! I really enjoyed writing this so pretty, pretty please leave a review telling what you think of those two.**

**Love ya! **

**Backup Zebo :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: What Do We Do Now?**

Jamie's P.O.V.

The doors close on the brown haired boy who just poured his heart out to me. I do my best to hold back the tears threatening to pour out of my eyes, but I fail miserably as I retreat to the back of the elevator. I rest my head against the glass wall and let a few tears trickle down my cheeks. Without my 'shadow'-Marco- with me, I feel claustrophobic in the elevator. Poor Marco… He just poured his heart out and I threw it back in his face. I groan as I hear the 'ding' of the elevator doors opening, now I have to face the others. I wipe my eyes and step out of the elevator. Everyone is sitting at the table, laughing and joking, even Katniss is smiling.

"Jamie!" I hear Elia call. I wince and turn around, faking a smile.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just head to bed," I say, faking a yawn.

"Oh. Well. Okay, goodnight," Elia says, suspiciously.

"Goodnight," I say, just as my voice begins to crack. I hurry to my room before the tears can flow again. I change into my pyjamas quickly and sit on the side of my bed, after a couple of minutes I hear gentle knock on the door.

"It's me, Elia. I'm coming in." I put my head in my hands as she enters the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jamie, what's the matter?" she asks, concerned. I sigh heavily and decide to tell her about me and Marco.

"While you guys were up here, I was downstairs. Marco wanted to meet me and we were talking. H-He wanted to form an alliance, but with just the two of us. I knew I wouldn't work and I tried to tell him. But…"

"But what?" she asks, enthralled.

"He started telling me that he was drawn to me, that he couldn't stand being away from me… Then he kissed me…" I look up at Elia, who seems only slightly shocked, as she sits beside me on the bed.

"What did you do?" she asks, keeping her voice low.

"I kissed him back…" I reply, quietly.

"What did you do that for?" she asks.

"I've been asking myself the same thing since it happened." I decide to keep the fact that I hadn't felt so safe and warm for months and also the fact that he smelled great, to myself.

"Did anyone see you two?" she probes.

"No, at least I don't think so," I reply.

"Good, that means we can keep it to ourselves… Jamie, are you in love with him?" she enquires. I jump to my feet.

"No! No! You saw my interview- I don't do _love_" I cry, indignantly.

"Anyway, there'd be no point. We'll probably both be dead in less than a week and I can't imagine a guy from 4 and a girl from 12 being in _love_ would go down to well in the Districts," I say, dejectedly.

"I'm just glad no one saw. So… what was it like?" I turn back to her and look at her as if to say: "_Are you being serious, right now?" _ The look on her face tells me she is, unfortunately.

"He smelled good, like coffee," I say, sheepishly. So much for keeping that to myself… She smiles.

"I love that smell," she says, happily.

"Sadly, so do I," I reply, flopping down tiredly onto the bed.

"He is pretty good-looking, I mean you could do worse than Marco Stellan," she says, dreamily. I lie back on the bed.

"Elia," I say, "Please shut up."

She laughs at this and lies back beside me.

"Jamie?" she says. I turn my head toward her.

"Whatever happens in the Games… Don't lose sight of your you really are. I've seen tributes go into the arena as themselves, but once they're in, they'll do anything to win, kill anyone."

"I'm going have to kill someone eventually," I respond.

"But I'm **not **going to change for anyone." At least I hope not. Elia sighs, wearily.

"I had a younger sister once," she says.

"Once?" I enquire.

"Once. She was reaped…" I snap my head around.

"But Capitol kids can't get reaped."

"I'm not from the Capitol. I'm from 2," she says, gravely.

"Was she a Career?" I ask.

"No, she wasn't. She died pretty early. She never wanted to fight, she hated the Games. She didn't want to die, she just didn't want to be a killer. I'm not asking you not to kill, I'm asking you to keep your soul." I take her hand, just like I used to do to comfort my sister, and clutch it tightly.

"I will, I promise you, if not for me, than for my family and for the kids like your sister." She turns her head and gives me a smile.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You should get some sleep, Jamie. You're gonna need it tomorrow," she sighs, getting up. I nod at her and crawl into bed.

"Night, Elia."

"Night, Jamie."

After lots of tossing and turning I finally fall into a sound sleep, only to be woken by Elia at dawn. She hugs me tightly for a few seconds and takes me to the roof, where a hovercraft is waiting.

"An electric current will freeze you in place until the doctors inject your tracker," she explains. I mount the ladder and wince slightly as the doctor injects the tracker. I stare at the floor of the hovercraft as it takes off. Elia, knowing that this one of the rare occasions that I'm not hungry, brings me water and a slice of bread. When we reach the Launch Room in the arena, I just stand under the shower, letting the water wash over me. Elia dries my hair and ties it in a ponytail at the nape of my neck, then she helps me dress into the peculiar tribute outfit. A blue jumpsuit thing, with a purple belt and a weird pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles.

"It had better be somewhere warm," I say.

"Most likely, probably somewhere wet too. The rubber soles will give you some grip. Haymitch wanted me tell too you to try and stay alive," she says.

"Tell him I'll try, just because he asked so nicely," I joke. Elia smiles weakly and hugs me tight again.

"You're the closet thing I've had to a younger sister for ten years. Try not to die," she says in my ear. I hug her tightly, she's the closet I'd had to a big sister since this whole mess began. She releases me when an automated voice tells us to prepare for launch.

"Good luck, kid," she says.

"I'll need it," I reply, stepping into the glass pod. I take a shuddering breath as the countdown begins, my hand goes instinctively to my wrist, where I find my worn leather bracelet. There is a slight delay before the plate beneath me begins to rise, but it does and I take one last look at Elia.

My eyes struggle to adjust to the bright sunlight but when they do I look around quickly, getting my bearings. I'm a jungle, that much I'm certain, but where are Katniss and Peeta and the rest of the Victors. The only tributes here are the Rookies and we're all circled around a relatively small cornucopia. I glance around again, I'm surrounded by dense, green jungle.

I catch Marco's eye from where he stands fifty yards away. I can tell from the look on his face that his offer stills stands, after everything that's happened, he still wants to team up. I make a split-second decision and I nod toward him, accepting his offer. In the light of the strong sun, I can see the glint of a sword at the mouth of the cornucopia, along with a brightly coloured scabbard beside it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fifth annual Hunger Games begin!" I hear Claudius Templesmith announce in a booming voice. I sprint off my podium, toward the sword and scabbard. Following closely behind me is the girl from 5 and the scrawny boy from 2, but I'm just faster than the both of them and I reach the blade first. As I bend down to yank up the sword, I hear a knife whistle past my ear and I see it's thrower running toward me, the girl from District 1 ,a long machete in her hands. Flee or fight? I chose the former and sprint toward the tall trees behind the cornucopia.

Suddenly, I stop dead in my tracks. Marco! I forgot him! I whirl around and see him locked in hand-to-hand combat with a boy. I dash for the knife the girl from 1 threw at me and sprint toward Marco.

"Marco!" I yell, distracting his opponent. I fling the knife at him, he catches it and stabs the boy in the stomach. I see a length of rope with a hook on the end on the ground to my left and run to it, hoping to get it for Marco. I grab it and head for the edge of the trees again, only this time I turn around as I reach them and wait for Marco, who is a few yards behind.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he approaches, handing him the rope.

"Yeah," he replies. He has a few scratches from his battle with the other boy but is otherwise unscathed.

"What is going on?" I ask. "Where are the Victors?"

"Not here," he says, gruffly. "What do we do?" he asks. I look around the clearing, no one has stuck around except us.

"Let's stay here for the night, we can decide what to do tomorrow. But for now, we can stay in the cornucopia, where it's sort of safe," I suggest. He shrugs in agreement, and we make our way back to the centre of clearing.

We're not in training anymore…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sleep**

Jamie's P.O.V.

As we walk toward the cornucopia, not speaking, I feel something catch my foot, tripping me. Marco reaches out to catch my hand just in time, but I can still see what- no, who- I tripped over.

"Uhh, Marco?" I say, dragging my eyes away from the dead tribute. He lets go of my hand, is he sort of reluctant?

"Yeah?" he says, turning toward me.

"Let's-uhh- scope out the area, get our bearings, like, right now," I suggest, backing away from the dead young tribute. He looks at the body, then back at me and nods.

"Okay. I'll just get a knife from the cornucopia," he says and starts jogging toward the weapons. How the hell am I going to find Katniss and Peeta in this place? Marco returns quickly with a knife strapped to his belt. I strap the brightly coloured scabbard to my belt, it is made out of a light, strong fabric and secures onto my belt. I slide my sword into the scabbard and Marco and I begin waking toward the thick, green jungle. We walk silently together for what seems like an hour or two, until we stop to rest. The intense heat begins to sap my energy, we need to find fresh water soon or we'll dehydrate.

"I'm sorry," Marco says, finally breaking the silence between us.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For what happened at the elevator. I- I don't know what came over me," he replies, quietly. I look over to where he sits in the shade a tall tree. I go and sit down beside him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like I did," I respond, staring at my feet. I sigh and rest my head against the tree.

"When you say reacted…" he says. I get up and place a hand on the tree, pretending not to hear him.

"We need to find Katniss and Peeta, and drinking water," I state. He stands and looks up at the tree

"Why don't I climb up there, see if I can find the Victor's cornucopia?"

I look at him sceptically but say nothing as he removes his hook from around his shoulder and throws it at one of the lower branches. He smirks at me and throws his knife on ground as the hook catches on a branch and begins to climb, using the rope to walk up the tree. He reaches his target branch and hauls himself up, giving me yet another smirk.

"See anything?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder to make sure we're not being watched.

"Not much, I gotta go higher!" he shouts down, preparing to throw the hook at one of the highest branches.

"Just be careful, I can't catch you if you fall," I shout up. I hear him chuckle quietly.

"Is that worry I hear, Melano? Don't worry, I'll get back down to you, promise!" he teases. I laugh at him as I look around our area again.

A snapping sound behind me causes me to whirl around, sword half-drawn from my belt. I don't have time to draw it fully when I feel a heavy blow to the chest, sending me sprawling. I shake my head and climb to my feet, my assailant is a well-built boy. He launches a kick to my head that I block. I launch a punch that catches my opponent's head. I duck and move around the boy as he swings a knife at me. I kick his back and he staggers forward slightly. He swings the knife at me again and I catch his arm before the knife slashes my shoulder. I look up to the tree to find Marco but as I turn my head the boy shoves us backwards, the tree trapping me. I try to stop him from stabbing me in the throat by holding onto his arm, I push it down from my throat but as I try move it to the side I feel a blinding pain in my stomach. I cry out in pain and I hear Marco shout something from above my head.

"Jamie!" I shove the boy away from me weakly, the knife still lodged in my side. Fumbling with the handle of my sword, I manage to fully draw my blade. I stagger forward, one hand over my wound, the other holding my sword. As the boy turns back toward me, I raise my blade and throw myself at him. The sneer on his face transforms into a look of utter shock and horror as the boy looks down at sword now embedded in his chest. I pull the bloodied sword out of him and he falls to the ground. Staggering backwards toward the tree, I hear a gargling noise and a canon. I slide down the tree, my vision blurry, and stare at the body of the tribute I just killed as Marco drops down from the tree.

"Marco…" I whimper, half-delirious from the pain in my stomach.

"I'm here, Jamie. Stay with me." I hear the sound of fabric ripping, and I feel Marco prop me up against the tree, the pain in my side making it difficult to breathe. My fingers fumble around the handle of the knife and I groan through gritted teeth as I pull it out. I close my eyes, suddenly exhausted, and I let Marco press the ripped fabric against my wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Jamie! Jamie, open your eyes! Don't you dare leave me!" Marco says, frantically. The urgency in his voice causes me to open my eyes, he grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Marco, I k-killed him…"I start, my voice weak and tired.

"You had no choice, Jamie. Just stay with me, Smiles," he whispers, keeping the fabric against the wound.

"Smiles?" I ask, panting quietly.

"Yeah, 'cause you're always smiling," he elaborates, sheepishly. I smile weakly at that, reinforcing the nickname. I feel a wave of exhaustion wash over me, willing me to close my eyes, to sleep. Yeah, a long sleep would be nice. I hear Marco shouting my name and shaking my shoulders as I rest my head against the tree and close my eyes…

* * *

><p>The first sensations my groggy mind registers are the heat of a fire and a dull pain in my side. I sigh deeply and let out a groan as I try to sit up. Hands attempt to push me back down but I wave them off and prop myself up on my elbows. Running my fingers down my side I feel the bumpy line of stiches running from my left hip to just left of my navel.<p>

"A fire, really?" I croak, rubbing my eyes. We're still camped under the tree, turning my head I catch a glimpse of blood-stained leaves on the jungle floor, feeling sick I turn my gaze back to Marco.

"Well, Oscar needed light," Marco sighs, moving over to crouch beside me.

"Oscar?!" I ask. I fumble around for my sword and get a stabbing pain in my stomach when I twist the wrong way.

"Hey, take it easy. Oscar stitched you up," he explains.

"And don't think I'm getting that much blood on my hands again, even if it is for a pretty girl." A boy emerges from the shadows of the fire. I recognise him as Oscar Apylia, the Rookie from 3. He has dark brown, almost black hair, that falls into his face. He is quite skinny and tall and has the coldest, palest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"What the hell did I miss?" I ask, looking between the two boys.

"After you blacked out, I knew we wouldn't make it to the cornucopia, so I tore strips of fabric off of the guy-that-attacked-you's suit and took whatever as on his belt, couple hours later, you got a little gift with a needle and thread in it. I kept shouting at you to wake up and Oscar over there heard me. Long story short, he agreed to patch you up if he could team up with us," he explains to me, throwing a canister attached to a parachute into my lap. I open the canister and take out a slip of paper with a note on it:

_Stay alive. E._

"And you said yes?!" I whisper in Marco's ear. He looks at me, irritated.

"Did you see anything when you were in the tree?" I ask the boy crouched beside me.

"Yeah, there's a big lake thing with an island in the middle, we're about a day and a half's walk from there," he says, the light of the fire casting an orange glow over his dirty, bloodied face.

"What about Katniss and Peeta, are they…" I don't finish my question, afraid of the answer.

"They're still alive," Oscar announces. A fit of coughing racks my body and Marco pushes me back down.

"You guys can get some sleep, I'll take the first watch," Oscar suggests. I look up at Marco, who considers the other boy's offer.

"Okay," he says finally, not moving from my side.

"I'll be okay, you don't have to stay with me," I say hoarsely, looking over at Oscar, not certain if I should trust him. Marco sighs and lies down beside me.

"I know… Maybe I want to…" he says in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me again! I didn't fall off the face of the Earth, don't worry! I wrote this intermittently and meant to upload it earlier but a storm kind of... broke the internet. We made it, I just want to thank everyone who followed, favourites and reviewed this story. It is my first one and I just want to thank you guys for your support, without you this would not still be active. This chapter is for you all, I hope you like it... :)<strong>

**As always feel free to follow, favourite and review,**

**Love you, guys!**

**Backup Zebo ;)**


End file.
